Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is the hybrid and tablet computers. Many hybrid computers include input devices that may be separated from the screen. When separated from the other components, the screen may function as a table computer.
Conventional laptop computers may have a hinge between the screen and the keyboard portions of the laptop computer that supports the screen at a variety of angles between a closed position and an open position. Conventional tablet computers lack a support to hold the tablet in an upright or angled positioned. Tablet computers that include a support to hold the tablet increase a thickness of the tablet to package a hinge into the frame of the tablet computer that provides sufficient strength to support the tablet computer in a variety of positions.